Gone
by Carebeark5
Summary: Someone from Talia's past comes back to haunt her. Talia and Antonio
1. Chapter 1

Beep

Beep! Beep! Beep! Talia awoke to the sound of her alarm clock after hitting the off switch; she stretched and climbed out of bed. Padding down the hall to the kitchen she put on a pot of coffee, this morning she would definitely need it after being up all night on a stakeout with Antonio. Not that she minded. Hearing the phone ring she grabbed it off the receiver on the second ring knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Talia."

"Hey," she replied stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. You?"

"Me too and I miss you," he said with a grin.

"We just spent the whole night together."

"I know but I always miss you when we're not together." 

"Well I'll see you at work," she said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"We can get breakfast before work if you want?"

"Sure, I'd like that. I'll meet you," she replied.

Antonio sat in a booth at the diner waiting for Talia; he glanced down at his watch wondering where she could be. Calling her cell phone he received no answer and he was really starting to worry. This wasn't like her at all, Talia was always on time and if she couldn't make or if something was holding her up she would call to let him know.

Talia had just finished getting dressed and was brushing her hair when she heard glass shatter, grabbing her gun instinctively she moved down the hall towards the sound of the noise. Looking around she didn't see anything out of the ordinary so she kept walking down the hallway to the living room where she noticed a picture broken on the floor, thinking that it had just fell down she put her gun away and went to the closet for a broom. All of a sudden someone hit her from behind and she fell to the ground and everything went black.

Antonio decided to go to Talia's apartment to see if she was still there, knocking on the door there was no answer. Trying the knob he noticed it was unlocked, he knew for a fact that Talia always locked her door being a cop had made her extra cautious.

Going inside he called her name and hearing no answer he looked around noticing the broken picture on the floor she wasn't there and he wondered where she could be. Antonio looked at the broken glass on the floor and couldn't help but think the worst, after all being a cop he had seen it all day in and day out. 'What if something happened to Talia,' he thought as he looked around hoping that he was wrong but that's when he noticed it, a few drops of blood on the floor near the closet.

Talia slowly opened her eyes to feel a throbbing headache, the back of her head felt sticky and she felt as though she had been hit by a ton of bricks. Opening her eyes a little more she noticed that she was in a dark room, it was so dark she could hardly see in front of her. Struggling to sit up she felt that he hands were tied behind her back and her head throbbed even harder. That's when she remembered what had happened, someone had come up behind her and knocked her out. Now she was tied up god knows where.

The feeling Antonio felt had finally turned to panic as soon as he noticed the blood on the floor, something had happened here and whether or not that was Talia's blood she was missing. He dialed the police station to talk to Bo, "Commissioner Buchannan speaking."

"Bo its Antonio," he said sounding worried.

"Antonio, what's wrong?"

"It's Talia, I think she's missing."

"Wait what happened?"

"I was supposed to meet Talia for breakfast and she never showed up, so I went to her apartment to see if she was there and she wasn't there either and I found broken glass and some blood on the floor."

"Alright Antonio, I'll be right over."

Antonio heard a knock on the door, "Antonio it's me Bo."

Antonio opened the door for the Commissioner and told him everything in detail showing him the broken glass and the blood.

Talia tried to get to her feet but as she moved the room spun in front of her eyes, before she passed out once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Antonio does Talia have any enemies, anyone who might want revenge?" Bo asked.

"Well she did put a lot of people in jail who could want revenge but why would they go after her and not me? I am her partner."

"Maybe someone she put away while in New York?" Bo questioned.

"I don't know anything about that time, she doesn't really talk about the past," Antonio replied wishing he knew more about her, anything that could help him find her.

"Alright, well I can access her file and see what we find."

"Let's go." Antonio replied knowing they would find nothing else here at Talia's apartment.

Talia opened her eyes again, finally the throbbing had turned into a dull ache and she was able to sit up. She looked around into the darkness trying to get a handle on where she was. She was in a large room with a cement floor and walls, there were large wooden crates stacked around the room, possibly a storeroom or a loading dock. Struggling to stand up she noticed for the first time that her feet were bound as well.

At the police station Antonio and Bo sat in Bo's office going over Talia's files looking for anyone who may hold a grudge against her for arresting them in the past. They made a note of certain names of people who were no longer behind bars and Antonio noticed for the first time just how long that list was. There were so many names and so many of them could hold a grudge. She was a great cop and she had had many arrests in her past.

"This could take forever to go through all these people," Antonio said adding yet another name to the list.

"I know, but don't worry we'll find her." Bo replied putting his hand on Antonio's shoulder for support.

Talia tired to wiggle her way out of the ropes binding her hands but it was no use they were tied extra tight. Sitting up again she tried the rope on her feet as well just as she heard the door open, in the darkness she could hear someone walking towards her but she couldn't make out their face until they stood directly in front of her. She glanced up in shock his was the last face she expected to see ever again.

Antonio and Bo had been going over the list for an hour now and they still had no leads after going down the first few names on the list they noticed that these people were not going to be that easy to track down.

"Bo we're not helping her like this, what if she's in trouble. We should be out there looking for her."

"Antonio she's a good cop, she knows what to do. I'm sure she's fine but if you have any other ideas of how to find her I'm all ears."

"No, No I'm sorry Bo. It's just I wont be able to live with myself if something were to happen to here."

"I know Antonio, that's why we have to do everything we can to find her. And we will, trust me we will not rest until we do."

"Thanks Bo. I don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Hey Talia's a part of this squad and that means she's like family," he said patting Antonio on the back with a smile.

"What do you want? Talia asked trying to hide the fact that she was scared out of her mind. Sure she was a cop and in any other situation she would have been fine but this man was truly a monster and she was tied up and left without a weapon so there was virtually nothing she could do.

"What do you think I want?" he replied with an evil grin. A knot formed in her throat as she thought, 'I have got to get out of here.' But just as soon as he said it he left the room to her relief, but he would be back. He was probably just trying to prolong the agony.

Pushing the last of the files away Antonio wrote the final name down and searched the computer to see if an address was listed. Luckily there was, so he added it to the list next to the name before slowly making his way further down the list. Beside him Bo was calling in favors from cops in other districts for the locations of people listed on the computer. Three hours later they had compiled a list of all the names and addresses of the people she had arrested in New York. They were unsure if it was even a person on the list but it was really all they had to go on. They had to pursue it for now.

They sent out officers to check out groups of the addresses on the list but so far none of them had panned out, it was getting late and they were near the end of the list but Antonio would not stop until he found her.


End file.
